Potectores y Mentiras
by zendayagomez
Summary: Austin y Ally tienen una cita de amigos segun Ally pero Austin tiene otra cosa planeada pero todo un falla en la cita de Austin cuando una chica rubia decide aparecer en medio de la cita .
1. Chapter 1

**Empezare diciendo que esta es una historia un poco corta así que no creo que dure mucho, bueno espero que les guste. Esta historia esta basada en la relación de Austin y su hermanastra Rocky.**

* * *

Era un día normal en sonic boom y con Ally escribiendo en su cuaderno cuando derrepente algo la distrae de sus pensamientos.

- ALLY ALLY, ALLY, ALLY.

- Hola, que pasa Rocky?

- No me vas a creer

- Bueno para no creer hay que enterarse, no? vamos rocky cuéntame.

Rocky la agarro de la mano y la subió a la sala de practicas

- Rocky que pasa que es tan importante?

- Tengo una cita

Las 2 chicas empezaron a dar saltitos de chicas y mini grititos como otras lo harían

- Y dime, quien es el afortunado?

- Dez

- QUE?

- EStoy jugando, jamas podría salir con dez, primero me ocultaría debajo de la cama de austin que no es un lugar muy bonito esta lleno de cosas que no se que son parece un basurero aunque es aun peor.

- Hay, gracias al cielo, pero, quien es?

- Bien, su nombre es Jack, Jack Brewer

.- Yyyyyyy... Es lindo?

- Es super GUAPO

- Enserio y que edad tiene ?

- L a misma que yo

- Genial ya no tendrás que seguir coqueteando con chicos mayores o en otras palabras los amigos de austin.

- Si lo se  
por fin tengo un amigo, por ahora de mi edad

- Eso es genial

- Pero por favor no le digas a Austin

- Porque no?

- Escucha Ally yo conozco a Austin desde muy chiquita y el es muy molesto y sobre protector imagina su reacción si se enterara que tengo una cita

- Bamos rocky, no es tan malo

- Ni me digas

- Yo se lo que sientes yo también soy hermana menor, no es tan grave, ademas ese es el trabajo de los hermanos mayores, cuidara a sus hermanitas.

- Bien entonces creo que le diré...PERO cuando este lista.

- Yo creo que esa bien

- Pero no el digas a Austin solo te lo estoy recordando prosaicaso

- Esta bien puedes confiar en mi

- Genial

Derrepente se escucha la voz de austin viniendo desde abajo

- HOLA hay alguien aquí

- Si chicos Rocky y yo estamos en la sala de practicas

- AH,... Y PORQUE?

- PORQUE, que le digo Rocky

- dile que es porque estuviste escribiendo una canción con... migo

- Ok, POR QUE ESTUBE ESCRIBIENDO UNA CANCION CON ROCKY

- DESDE CUANDO ROCKY ESCRIBE CANCIONES ?

- DESDE...SIEMPRE

-CHICAS PORQUE NO BAJAN Y NOS DEJAMOS DE GRITAR.

- OK

**Mas tarde ese día en sonic boom.**

- Chicos tengo que ir a alistarme para...

- Para que rocky?

- Para, para... ir a cenar SOLA

- No es un poco temprano para ir a cenar

- No lo creo, adiós austin, trish, dez, ally.

Rocky salio corriendo de sonic boom.

**En la sala de practicas con austin y Ally**

- Sabes que ally, Rocky esta actuando raro hoy no lo crees?

Ally empezó a ponerse nerviosa, ya saben que no puede con los secretos.

-Rocky... no no ... creo que solo es la... adolescencia, tu sabes ropa, animales, chicos, padres, tu sabes

- Si creo que solo ...Chicos?

- Dije chicos,? quise decir mitos

- Enserio, mitos?

- Si porque tu sabes, no hay chicos y rocky no va a tener ninguna cita esta noche.

- ROCKY TIENE UNA CITA ESTA NOCHE.

- pfffffffffffff, NO

- Si si la tiene, ally eres una terrible mentirosa y lo sabes, pero sabes que lo tomare con calma es mas me tomare esta noche libre, ally quieres ir a cenar co**mo amiga esta noche** con migo.

- Claro porque no

- Bien te recojo de tu casa a las 7

- ES una cita de amigos.

**En casa de ally a las 7**

**Din dong**

Ally abre la puerta

- Hola austin

-Hola ally, te ves radiante esta noche

- Gracias y tu te ves diferente

- Sip soy un hombre nuevo

- Y a donde vamos ?

- Es una sorpresa.

- Bien entonces sorprenderme.


	2. Cassidys y espaquetis

**Lameto tardar tanto.**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar prometido Ally se dio cuenta que hera melody dinner.

- Buena elección Austin

- Lo se es un buen lugar

Derrepente una chica se acerco y dijo cantando

- Beeeengan por aquiiiiiiii que su mesa esta detras de miiiiiiiii.

- Gracias- respodio Ally

- Queee se les ofreceee porque el especial del dia es quimeceeeee

- Que es quimece

- Es un platoooo

- Puedes dejar de cantar

- Gracias linda, no tienes idea de lo que es, bueno es un plato de espagueti hecho con mucho amor... es un plato de espagueti con albóndigas, quieren eso?

- Claro

La señora se fue con la orden.

- Y austin

- Y ally

Hubo un incomodo silencio durante un rato hasta que a austin se le ocurrió decir algo.

-Hey ally, recuerdas cuando hice mi presentación aquí?

- Como olvidar lo... Sabes me da pena que cassidy no se aya quedado

- Si espero que vuelva algún día

- Su orden ya esta aquí

- Gracias.

- Disculpe por... que hay un solo plato?

- Son una pareja verdad?

- Nooooo

- Que pena se ben muy lindos juntos y ademas no quedan platos

- Bueno tendremos que compapapapa... compartir

- Ya lo creo ally

A la mitad de la cena ally empezó a notar que austin giraba mucho la cabeza

- Austin?

- SI

- Esta bien?

- Si porque?

- Por nadaaaaaaaaaaa espera un minuto esa de atras no es Austin Monica Moon esa no es rocky... con si cita

- pffff... nooooooo

- A hora todo tiene sentido tu no querías salir con migo solo querías un pretexto para espiar a rocky

- No es asi ally yo de verdad

- Pense que no mentias, que eras confiable

.- Lo soy solo estoy protegiendo a mi hermana

- Pero pobcecita, ella solo quiere una cita normal con un chico que de verdad le agrada.

- Si yo lo lamento

- Bien solo promete que nunca volverás a hacer esto

- Lo prometo, pero solo si no le dices a Rocky

-Bien lo haré

- Gracias eres la mejor

- Pero que conste que sigo enojada contigo

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que algo lo interrumpió

- Hola chicos

Austin respondió

- Hola cassidy

- No interrumpo nada verdad?

- No nada

- en eso rocky apareció y dijo

- Austin, que haces aquí ?

.Ally se Agarro la cabeza y dijo

- Esto se puede poner peor?


End file.
